


Are you happy now?

by Timeless_Gris



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Gris/pseuds/Timeless_Gris
Summary: The last one.Jackie was the last one.One after another, the egos had been taken by Anti.He was the only one left.





	Are you happy now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! New story here!
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS ANGST.

The last one. 

Jackie was the last one.

One after another, the egos had been taken by Anti. 

He was the only one left. 

"It's...weird" Said the demon, watching the hero. 

Jackie watched the being in front of his eyes as it approached, with slow, calculated movements. He wanted to know where his friends were, he wanted to know where his family was. 

"Stop with the tricks, Anti. Leave them free." Jackie growled, not being willing to tolerate his opponent's dirty games a minute longer. Months had passed. Months of solitude. Months in which Jackie had searched his friends without stopping, wanting to save them at all costs. "Leave them free?" Anti churches, while a spark of mockery lit in his eyes. No, he would never give up his puppets and Jackie knew that. He knew that Anti would not let them go just because he had asked. 

"Why should I leave them free? They're happy now!" Anti seemed pleased, as if he knew he had won. "Happy? Happy?! You kidnapped them! You kidnapped Chase's children! You tortured Henrik for months!" Jackie couldn't understand how Anti could even think of something like that. The egos happy? With Anti? He would never believe it. 

"Were they happy before, Jackie? I gave them what they wanted!" Anti was now a step away from the ego as their breaths mingled. The hero let his eyes wander over the demon's form, which glitched slightly. Blood was leaking from the wound present on Anti's neck, while the heterochromatic eyes of the creature were fixed in those of the hero. "Were they happy?" Anti repeated, almost in a whisper. 

No. Jackie knew they weren't happy. Henrik had problems with self-esteem, even though he kept the matter confidential. Chase missed his children, getting to the point of trying to commit suicide because of depression. Marvin thought the other egos would consider him an error, even if no one had ever thought about that. Jameson, lastly, suffered from the lack of trust that the fans had shown towards him. Jackie had always tried to help them, to protect them, but it was useless. Sadness filled the hero's blue eyes, while his face darkened. No. The egos had never been happy. 

Jackie hesitated in answering. He didn't want to agree with the demon, but he couldn't lie before the evidence. The hero shook his head, while the demon's face opened in a mocking smirk. "Are they happy now?" Asked the hero hesitantly. Anti nodded. 

"The doctor was worried about not being able to save Jack. I had to use persuasive methods, But his doubts have disappeared! Now he works with new... patients." He might have forgotten to report to the hero that the doctor's new patients were poor, innocent families, subjected every day to the worst experiments. He may have forgotten to report to Jackie that the doctor had lost the ability to experience human emotions, becoming a heartless monster. 

Anti paused, looking at the face of the ego in front of his eyes. Jackie's figure seemed weak, too weak to start a fight. The crumpled red costume presented a lot of holes, which were covered in dried blood. The hero's mask was still present on his face, while the eyes behind it seemed too tired to stay open. After a few seconds he started talking again, keeping his gaze fixed on Jackie's. 

"Chase suffered from the lack of his children. Stacy didn't want him to see them, he had taken their custody... but thanks to my intervention, Chase is with his children! And they can always stay together!" Anti had simply omitted the part in which the children were now dead, turned into ashes, and how Chase always carried a small glass vase containing his children. Or at least what's left of them. The depression and the shock of having lost his children was enough to break Chase, causing him to plunge into the abyss of madness. 

"Marvin, the poor wizard, mocked... humiliated. Now he performs for an audience that finds him fantastic! He no longer thinks he's a mistake! He just wanted to be recognized as what he is... a living being." Anti didn't say how funny it was to see the wizard, now gone mad, talk to his imaginary friends, for whom he performed in... interesting shows. Anti still remembered how the magician was convinced he could regrow detached limbs, cutting off his hand with a knife. Fortunately for him, Anti wanted his toys all in one piece, allowing the doctor to re-attach the limb to the ego. 

"Jameson, the poor man just wanted someone to trust him. I gave him my complete trust, telling him things that nobody knows about me. Now he considers me a friend!" Anti smirked, deciding not to tell how Jameson had been brainwashed so many times that he forgot his own name. Jackie looked at Anti, not yet convinced. 

"And ... Jack?" Anti's smirk widened as his eyes sparkled. "Oh, he's still sleeping ... but don't you think it's better this way? After all, he's safe now. Nobody tries to hurt him. He's still in the dream world, where everything is perfect, as he wants." Of course, Anti had not mentioned how he was conditioning Jack's coma, making the nightmares continuous, where the poor youtuber was at the demon's mercy. 

Jackie looked at Anti's face, while something, in his subconscious, begged him to move away, to run away as long as there was time. Jackie ignored his common sense, losing himself in the demon's eyes. There was something in the creature's eyes that pushed him to trust him. "Before... you said there was something strange, what did you mean?" Jackie, of all the questions he could ask, chose that. Even he didn't know why he asked that, but the demon seemed happy with the question. 

"You're strange. You're different from the others, Jackie." Anti put a hand on the ego's shoulder, then passed it through the hero's green hair, stroking them slowly. "All their wishes are selfish, while yours are directed towards the others." Jackie let himself be caressed, while his mind was clouded. 

"But now that your desire to see them happy is fulfilled, what you'll want next?" Admittingly, Anti always had a weakness for the hero. He had kept him last, because he didn't want to risk losing him. He was his. Just his. 

"I ..." Jackie hadn't lost sight of the demon's eyes. It was as if, looking inside them, he felt safe. As if he no longer had to worry about anything. As if he didn't care anymore about anything. "You want to be loved, this is your biggest wish. You want to be loved."

The hero nodded, while the hand in his hair moved to his cheek, starting to rub it slowly with his thumb. "I understand your wish, Jackie. They have never really loved you. You tried to help them... but they never listened to you. They didn't care about your opinion. They didn't care about you." Anti's tone was a little higher than a whisper, as he exposed the innermost hidden thoughts of the hero. 

"But now I'm here. All you need is to join me, my love. Join me and you will no longer have to fear abandonment. I will treat you like they never did. I will treat you like a king." A part of Jackie knew those were just lies, but a bigger part of him wanted to believe those lies. 

That was how even the last ego fell. 

Tricked by one of the oldest and most dangerous traps: the love. 

He didn't even realize that Anti was manipulating his brain. At the moment Jackie had only one goal in mind. Being with Anti, being faithful to him, serving him. Always. Become his most loyal puppet. 

The demon made their lips collide in a sweet kiss, while Jackie reciprocated, hungry for affection. At that, his conscience, the last part of him that still struggled against the creature's powers, turned off, leaving an empty space that Anti wanted to fill with pleasure. 

This was the end of the JackSepticEye Egos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this... Thing? Sorry for the grammar, but I'm not english. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a FLUFF. But apparently my mind wasn't ok with that. 
> 
> If you liked this please leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
